Promises
by BoneNomad
Summary: Riku and Sora have a heart to heart on the beach. No pairings, and no, not even if you squint.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: Nothing much, just a little one shot based on certain... revelations. Sora and Riku discuss what will happen if the worlds are put in danger again. No spoilers if your up to date. None for Birth by Sleep, either.

* * *

"Hey, sleepy head!" He didn't even get the chance to sit up before a small duffle-bag collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Of course, Riku had always been somewhat abrupt like that when it came to his habit of sleeping on the beach. It was a habit that was occurring terribly often these days. Sitting up, he quickly moved the duffle from its perch, lest it fall, but his eyes were trained solely on the white haired teen that was standing barely ten feet from him, staring off at the horizon.

"Did you have to do that?" The brunette asked, yawning quite loudly not long after. He didn't even bother to cover his open mouth. Riku wouldn't care, either way.

"I felt that I did." Riku replied, his voice somewhat soft and wistful. "I wish we could have those days back."

"Playing with wooden swords on the beach, without a care in the world..." Sora continued for him as he stood up, dusting off the simple pants he wore. "Exploring the tree house or the secret place for the umpteenth time, despite knowing what was there already..."

"Racing each other, whether on land or sea..."

"Laughing, generally having fun..."

Both teens fell silent, both lost in memories, of times good and bad. Of times before the Keyblade had entered their lives. Now they both had an obligation to the worlds, to keep them safe. It was a burden that Riku seemed to carry so easily, but to Sora, it was close to suffocating. Why him? Why did it always have to be him? Not even his Nobody, Roxas, had been safe from the obligation. No matter, Sora would continue to fight with his all, no matter what.

"Do you ever feel like..." Riku started, but trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind. It doesn't mat-"

"Like your suffocating, like the world is weighing down on your shoulders." Sora finished for his friend, his eyes closed. His feet trudged along the sand on their own, coming to a halt beside Riku's, the sea water gently washing over his feet. It stung the cut on his left foot, but it was quite refreshing at the same time. "I always feel like that. Ever since we defeated the Superior..."

"The Superior?" Riku seemed uncertain, but quickly connected the dots. "You're letting Roxas influence you too much, Sora."

"I don't think there's anything I can do to stop it." Sora replied. "I'm unique, Riku. No Nobody has ever rejoined it's Somebody before Kairi and I joined with Roxas and Namine. Namine has the power to control hearts. It's probably why Kairi hasn't noticed anything, but Roxas doesn't have that power."

"It's nothing, Sora. You'll be fine." He wouldn't be, though. Sora knew that Riku was just trying to cheer him up.

"I can see the darkness, just on the edges of my vision. It's like a piece of me is truly evil, Riku, and he's trying to take over." Sora shook his head in confusion. "I just..." Both boy's didn't talk again for quite some time, watching the sun set on the horizon, staining it a beautiful crimson. Just as the sun ebbed, Sora spoke up again, his voice dry and cracked.

"What if the world's need us again?" He wondered. Riku shrugged.

"We'll go save them, together." He replied. Sora smiled at the show of enthusiasm, even if he knew Riku was faking it for his benefit. He could see so much clearer how the responsibility was weighing on his best friends shoulders. Unlike himself, though, Riku seemed to take it all in stride.

Still, it didn't help the bad feeling Sora had.

"Riku, if I leave the Islands again, I'm not coming back." Sora finally stated, knowing it would shock Riku, but also knowing that he needed to get it off his chest. "I'll find another world, a peaceful one, to live out my life. Every time we go on an adventure, I feel like I lose a little bit more of myself."

"Sora..."Riku couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling, the cold ball of pain in his gut. Was this betrayal? "Why? What about Kairi? Your mom? Your little sister?"

"Tell them I died in the line of duty." Sora replied sadly, a tear dripping down his cheek. "Riku... I hate to ask this of you, I really do, but... If I fall to darkness... please kill me." To say Riku was shocked was an understatement.

"I can't." He choked out. Sora smiled sadly.

"Please, promise me, Riku. Your the only person I can ask." Sora was practically begging Riku. He couldn't possibly say no to Sora.

He couldn't possibly say yes, either. There was one way, however, that he could satisfy his conscience.

"Only if..." Riku replied. "You promise me, that you will never fall to the darkness." Sora's smile brightened.

"I promise."

"Then so do I." The pair clasped hands together, the action bringing back so many memories. Riku gave a small grin at Sora, letting go of the teens hand.

"Just remember, Riku. You promised." With that, Sora walked off, leaving Riku alone. Riku watched the sunset for a few more minutes, before realising Sora had left his duffle-bag behind.

"You better keep your promise, Sora." Riku muttered. "Because I am not telling your family your dead, no matter how much you want me to." In the secret place, placing his hand on the Door to the World's Heart, Sora let the tears flow freely, pushing the great wooden door open and vanishing into the light behind it.

_Sorry, Riku._

_I don't think I can keep that promise.

* * *

_

There you have it. Just a short, somewhat sad one-shot. The actual ending for Sora is up to your imagination.

This was born from me thinking on how many times Sora's flirted with the darkness. Anti-Sora and Xemnas's prison in Kingdom Hearts 2 were simply the last straws for him. You know, this is oddly depressing. I usually try to keep at least some hope for the future, but this seems to end with Sora simply falling, no ifs or buts...

Ah well.


End file.
